You
by lady raiah
Summary: [ONESHOT] Sakura is now so sure of what Syaoran means to her… ‘How could anyone mean more to me than you...’ SxS


You 

**Summary: **ONESHOT Sakura is now so sure of what Syaoran means to her… 'How could anyone mean more to me than you...' SxS

**Disclaimer: **All I own in this short fic of mine is the plot and nothing more. The characters here belong to CLAMP and the song "YOU" is by the Carpenters and all the other revivers out there.

**Author's Notes: **Hiya! I'm into another fic, a song fic I guess… The ideas just popped out in my head when I remembered this song. So here it is now... I'm just quite obsessed with music…lol Enjoy! Please review! This is especially dedicated to my bestest best friend, Klappy, who inspired me to write stories.

**----------**

It was the noon of their first year anniversary. A girl with tantalizing orbs sat under the cherry blossoms tree. Her shoulder-length auburn tresses were pinned in a diamond-shaped clip, as the front pieces of her hair fell gracefully around her oval-shaped face.

She sat there quietly, waiting for the love of her life to arrive. She made it there an hour early before the said time for her to be able to reminisce about the past happenings in her life… Great memories started crowding the corners of her mind…

_You are the one who makes me happy_

When everything else turns to gray 

"Sakura dear, why are you crying?" A tall, lean muscular guy with unruly chestnut hair came forward to where an emerald-eyed girl is sitting, crying. He sat beside her and kissed her tears away.

"What's the problem?"

"We lost the cheering competition because of me. Because I am not a good cheer leader." She wailed as she looked in his amber orbs. His amber orbs that are smiling back at her.

"Sakura, you must not blame yourself." He caressed her beautiful light skin face while shaking his head off to her. "It's not your fault. You did your best to teach them everything and I'm sure, they aren't blaming you." He said reassuringly. She sobbed randomly as her eyes were still locked on his.

"Are you sure? But----"

"Sssshh… Just look at it this way, a team must stumble to persevere, fall to try harder. It's not the end, there are lots of opportunities coming your way. And I'm sure, one of those will certainly lead you and your team to victory." He placed his finger on her lips and grinned undoubtedly. Sakura threw herself to him and hugged him snug.

"Thank you Syaoran, thank you for always making me feel special… Thanks for making me feel better every time…" She whispered softly.

"You're welcome, always welcome," retorted Syaoran, his lips brushing her ear softly as he spoke. He tightened his arms about her waist, and Sakura wound her hands around his back.

"Let's go now, your team is waiting for you…" He whispered exceedingly.

The sun's rays cast light onto the endless white, blending into the sky, as two figures walked together, side by side into the distance.

---------

_Yours is the voice that wakes my mornings_

And sends me out into the day 

Ring Ring

The phone at Sakura's bedside table rang busily. She groggily picked it up but not before checking out what time it is from her alarm clock. It was 4:00 am, the sun is till to shine, who could be calling her this early at a Monday morning?

"Hello!" Sakura barked at whoever was on the other line. She didn't want to be mean or anything, but it's so freaking early in the morning.

"Morning Sakura," someone greeted from the other line. She instantly recognized that voice and she was up in a blink, totally focused on what the other person has to say, thinking to herself that something bad must have happened.

"What is it Syao? What happened?"

'Freeze Sakura," Syaoran chuckled, "nothing happened."

Sakura couldn't help but yawn, "Then why did you call?"

"Just want to be the first one to greet you good morning…"

Sakura let her body fall back on the bed. She pulled up the covers up to her head, still cradling the phone in her ears. "So that's it? Hmmm… How sweet of that… Now my entire day will be so bright…" She smiled cheerily with tints of red staining her cheeks.

"Yup, that's it… Same here, my entire day will be so happy especially that I'll be spending it with you…"

----------

_You are the crowd that sits quiet listening to me_

_And all of the sounds I make_

You are one of the few things worth remembering 

_And since it's all true, how could anyone mean more to me than you_

The sun was high as it was noon. Students are mostly having their lunches in a time like this. Sakura and Syaoran laid a picnic cloth in the playground, under the cherry blossoms tree. They took out their lunch boxes and started eating.

"You know Syaoran, no one wants to listen to my essay except for Tomo-chan. They said it was just so childish of me to write something like that," murmured Sakura with a pout as she chews her food gently. Syaoran giggled.

He sipped on his glass of coke and smirked at Sakura. "They were just so envious that you are able to write something like that! State to me everything about your essay and I'll listen very carefully." He said reassuringly. Sakura beamed broadly while taking her essay paper out of her bag.

"Thanks again Syaoran dear! Everything you do makes me know how much I love you!" She shrieked chirpily. Syaoran blushed crimson red. He held Sakura's hand onto his and smiled joyfully. Sakura began reading her essay.

---------

Sorry that sometimes I look past you 

_There's no one beyond your eyes_

The corridors were filled with students doing different things. Some of them are chattering about various topics, some are gossiping, carrying tale about particular students, some are arguing and even some are flirting with each other.

Sakura ran towards that corridor, which was near the principal's office. Soon it was in sight and she ran faster, her heart was racing, but not because of the running. The corridors were filled with a lot of students today for some reason, but she didn't care, her only goal was to find him, and find him she did. A guy who was way taller than her with shiny and intense orbs was leaning on the wall near the principal's office… waiting for her.

"I'm coming!"

A boy turned his head towards the source of the voice he learned to love so much and smiled seeing Sakura running towards him…

really fast-----

she wasn't slowing down----

wait a second----

she wasn't planning to stop!

Syaoran braced himself as he waited for the impact and soon enough, Sakura came nearer and nearer, passing through him. He wasn't the one. She was not running towards him, instead she was running towards the guy behind him.

"Touya!" Sakura shrieked happily as she threw herself to her brother, her brother who had just arrived from America. He continued his studies there. Touya embraced his little sister back, after all, he really missed her. He really missed teasing her. On the other hand, Syaoran suddenly flushed, not because of fondness but because of shame.

"Hey, what took you so long? If I'm not mistaken, monsters need no grooming…" Touya smiled shrewdly, still eyeing downwards at Sakura.

"Shut up! I just got from our cheering practice!" Sakura said fuming. Touya laughed at her and ruffled her auburn hair. Sakura sighed.

"Stop it Touya, you're messing up my hair!"

"Kaijuu, are you still together with that brat?" Touya pointed at the abashed Syaoran standing near them. Sakura cocked her head, unaware that Syaoran had been there all the time. She abruptly pulled Syaoran to face them and she saw the latter's face with a scowl.

"Oh yeah, were still together." She responded simply while hanging on the arms of a pissed off Syaoran.

"Yah sure! I'll be going now. Yukito and I will meet up at the coffee shop. Bye!" Touya muttered harshly while glaring at Syaoran. He slowly tramped away from them while waving his hand goodbye.

"Goodbye Touya! See you later." Sakura waved her hand back, still hanging on Syaoran's arm. Syaoran frowned even more as he ignores Sakura.

"Syao, is there a problem? You look so embarrassed…"

Syaoran frowned much. He glared at Sakura. "Yah, I am so embarrassed because I thought you were running towards me. I prepared myself for the impact but then, you passed through me, ignoring me completely. You didn't even notice me. I am so humiliated," said an annoyed Syaoran. Sakura burst into laughter.

"What's funny!"

"So that's what the outrage is all about… I'm sorry, I'm really very sorry…"

"Then why are you still laughing!"

"Oooppss.. Okay… I… am… sorry…" Sakura said sincerely. Syaoran eyed at her having that shrewd look.

"Hmnn… I'll forgive you if I'll get a big hug…" He said playfully, his arms crossed and his amber orbs glittering mischievously. Sakura raised an eyebrow at him, giggled once more then she hugged him tightly.

Only two stood-out in that crowd of students. They walked past those busy people, hand in hand, happily, filled with love.

**----------**

_Inside my head the wheels are turning_

If sometimes I'm not so wise 

"Duh, I'm getting a headache with this math test… Uhhh… I really hate math!" Sakura whined with her chin on her upturned palm. She drummed her pen on her table as she kept on thinking about the formula Syaoran taught her yesterday.

Syaoran on the other hand was busily answering his test paper, continuously, completely, without a single unanswered question. Soon, he finished answering everything in his test paper and he passed it on to their teacher. He peeked at Sakura who was yawning too much, whose eyes were just half open. He laughed to himself.

"Uhh… I'm so sleepy… What's that formula again?"

"Here… Syaoran asked me to pass this to you." One of their classmates whispered while gently handing Sakura a little piece of folded tissue paper. Sakura took it and eyed at Syaoran with a confused look. Syaoran just winked at her.

She gingerly unfolded the paper and it revealed the formula. She smiled and started working on the problems.

After two hours…

"Syaoran, thanks for that huh!" She mumbled sweetly, her hand resting cold on his. Syaoran looked her in the eyes with passion of loving kind.

"You're welcome… I know you just forgot the formula…" He chuckled.

"Because you helped me, how about I treat you lunch tomorrow on our anniversary?"

"No, I must treat you! Because surely, you will get a good grade in math!"

"Okay… So that will be a date?"

"Of course… That's my original plan!"

_You are my heart and my soul my inspiration_

_Just like the old love song goes_

_You are one of the few things worth remembering_

And since it's all true, how could anyone mean more to me than you 

"Sakura?"

"Syaoran, glad you're here already…"

"Why are you here so early? Am I mistaken with time? I'm half an hour early, ain't I?"

"No, you're not mistaken… I just came here earlier because I don't want to keep you waiting…"

"Sakura! You must have called me…"

"Don't worry about that… I'm fine, it's my decision to come here way earlier than you…"

"But why?"

"You see, you're always the one waiting for me… So I thought, I could try that even for once in my life…" She giggled cutely. Syaoran half-shrugged his shoulders and smiled. He came forward to Sakura and sat beside her, under the cherry blossoms tree.

"Sakura dear, happy 1st year anniversary!" He greeted. He gave her a soft peck on the lips then beamed.

"Happy anniversary too, Syao!"

"I've got something for you…" Syaoran shakily reached his pocket for the little black box and opened it, revealing a beautiful gold ring with an emerald in the middle surrounded by little diamonds. It was even engraved with the words Sakura&Syaoran. He carefully took the ring off its little box, held Sakura's hand and wore it on her ring finger. Sakura gasped in surprise, she was stunned there for a while, tears welling up in her orbs but she was smiling all the time.

"I love you Sakura!" He mumbled sweetly and sincerely as his gaze was locked on Sakura's emerald eyes. Sakura grinned as a single hot tear feel from her eyes. She tackled him to the ground, with her on top.

"Are you okay Sakura?" He asked worriedly. Sakura smiled even wider.

"Syaoran, thanks for everything. I love you too… I've realized how much you mean to me… just today… I want you with me for eternity…" She whispered to him. She could feel his heartbeat synchronized with her own, and he could feel her breath tickling against his neck. His hands weren't obeying him anymore as one of them went up to play with the locks of her hair. Their faces were just strands of hair apart. Syaoran managed to smile slightly.

"Sakura, I wouldn't want it any other way around…" And with that, he filled in the little space between them and they shared the most wonderful and passionate kiss. A kiss filled with love and fondness… A kiss that bonds them, a kiss that made a promise, a promise they will keep for eternity…

**FINAL NOTES: **And the fic, "YOU", ends here. So, what do you think? Umm...hope you liked it. This is my first song fic so I hope it's not that bad. Thanks! I'm open for reviews, minna. Comments, suggestions...just tell me! Bad compliments? It's all right. I want you to know that every compliment is an inspiration to me to continue in improving my writing. I really appreciate the time you gave in reading this fic! Thank you very much.. I hope my best friend Klappy could read this… Glory be to God!

Lady Raiah


End file.
